Alone?
by Ruruberry
Summary: Hiruma x Mamori. Hiruma yang jail dan licik akan mengerjai Mamori. LEMON!  Gomen, Disclaimer lupa. DX


**Pertama kali ku buat fic di fandom Eyeshield. Semoga aja deh pada suka.****  
****Dan rasanya kurang sopan sih tiba-tiba langsung buat fic dengan rate ini, tapi yah lihat saja lah..****  
****Yap, aku punya janji buatin nih fic dalam 5 hari, tapi ku selesain 2 hari aja.. Hohoho..**

**CEKIDOT DA~!****  
**

*~ Deathberry ~* 

Disclaimer:  
Eyeshield 21 ©  
Alone? © Deathberry Uchiha  
Genre : Romance / Hurt / Comfort  
Rate : M for Mesum #plakk  
Pairing : Hiruma x Mamori

Special for : Stevan Uchiha  
WARNING : LEMON INSIDE, miss typo dan abal. Please,  
DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

*~ Deathberry ~* 

Summary : Sena tiba-tiba dihajar seseorang hingga babak belur. Mamori yang tidak terima mulai mencari pelakunya. Sedangkan Hiruma, malah memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk mendekati Mamori dan... LEMON! 

*~ Deathberry ~* 

**Alone?**  
Hiruma x Mamori

*~ Deathberry ~* 

"Hiruma, bagaimana?" tanya Kurita yang tengah menggigit bibirnya.

"Tenanglah Gendut! Aku dan Manajer sialan ini sedang melacak pelakunya." jawab Hiruma yang tengah duduk disamping Mamori yang tengah mengeluarkan cairan tubuhnya karena konsentrasi yang tinggi.

"Jadi semua akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Kurita cemas.

"Ini demi Sena!" ucap Mamori dengan nada seriusnya. Dalam hatinya, ia cemas. "Sena, aku pasti menemukan pelakunya!" ucapnya dalam hati. Hiruma memandang Mamori datar, kerutan diwajahnya menandakan ia sedikit heran akan wanita didepannya.

"Manajer sialan, apa kau masih mau melacak pelakunya? Sekarang sudah sore." tanya Hiruma datar.

"Benar Mamori, sebaiknya kau pulang." tambah Kurita cemas.

"MAX~! Biar ku antar Mamoriku~" Monta yang tiba-tiba muncul tak digubris oleh yang lain hingga aura hitam menyelimutinya.

"Terima kasih, tapi maaf.. Sebelum ku temukan pelakunya, aku tak akan pulang!" jawab Mamori penuh keseriusan.

"Baiklah, biar aku saja yang melacaknya. Kau tenang saja manajer sialan. Kalian pulang saja!" tukas Hiruma dengan senyum iblisnya. "Cerberus! Usir mereka!" perintah Hiruma kepada anjing killer kesayangannya itu hingga semuanya lari terbirit-birit. 

*~ Deathberry ~*

**FLASHBACK****  
**  
"Mamori-nee, aku ambil bolanya dulu ya?" ucap Sena yang tengah berlatih bersama teman-temannya.

"Iya Sena, jangan lama-lama." jawab Mamori yang senantiasa menjaga adik angkatnya itu. Senyum manis merekah diwajahnya ketika ia melihat suasana latihan disekitarnya.

"Hey Manajer sialan, dimana Sena?" tanya Hiruma yang tiba-tiba muncul dengan senjata Ak-47nya. Sesekali ia mengunyah permen karet didalam mulutnya dengan melihat sekeliling.

"Hiruma-kun? Dia sedang,"  
"AAAAAA.." teriakan seseorang yang tak asing lagi mendengung ditelinga Mamori dan memutus pembicaraannya. Ia segera menuju asal suara itu. "SENA!" teriak Mamori dari jauh. Semuanya berlari menyusul Mamori. 

*~ Deathberry ~* 

"SENA!" teriak Mamori yang terkejut melihat adiknya terbujur kaku diatas tanah dengan helm transparan yang masih melekat dikepalanya.

"Mamori-nee," desis Sena ketika Mamori memeluknya.

"SENA!" Suzuna yang baru datang pun berlari menuju Sena. Ia duduk disamping Mamori dengan cemas.

"Siapa yang melakukannya? Memalukan sekali menghajar si pendek ini." ucap Hiruma. Tidak seperti biasanya, wajahnya mengerut melihat sosok manajer dihadapannya.

"Cepat bawa dia kerumah sakit. Jangan hanya diam saja." jawab Hiruma yang tengah membelakangi mereka dan berjalan menuju ruangan Deimon.

"Biar aku saja yang membawa Sena ke rumah sakit, Mamonee," ucap Suzuna sambil menggenggam tangan Sena erat.

"Suzuna? Ehm, baiklah. Kalian 3 bersaudara, antarkan Suzuna. Aku tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu pada Sena diperjalanan." perintah Mamori mantap. Sorotan mata merahnya benar-benar menandakan kecemasan mendalam pada adiknya.

"Baik, serahkan saja pada kami." jawab Jumonji mantap.

"Aku juga ikut! Aku tidak akan membiarkan Sena dihajar lagi!" tambah Daikichi yang mengawal diantara Suzuna dan Sena. Mereka semua pergi meninggalkan Mamori.

"Mamori, kau dipanggil Hiruma!" teriak Kurita yang ternyata ada didalam ruangan Deimon bersama Monta, Manabu, Tetsuo dan tentunya Hiruma. Mamori pun segera menuju ruangan Deimon. 

*~ Deathberry ~* 

"Ada apa Hiruma-kun?" tanya Mamori yang tengah menghampiri Hiruma.

"Apa kau tidak mau melacak pelakunya, Manajer sialan? Aku menemukan sebuah sobekan baju tim berwarna ungu. Mungkin ini milik salah satu dari lawan kita." jelas Hiruma. Tangan Mamori mengepal dan ia membungkuk.

"Mohon bantuannya, Hiruma-kun."

**FLASHBACK END****  
**

*~ Deathberry ~*

"Bagaimana, Hiruma-kun?" tanya Mamori.

"Kekeke, seperti yang sudah ku duga." jawab Hiruma dengan tawa iblisnya.

"Si-siapa?" tanya Mamori tegang. Tapi Hiruma tak menjawabnya, ia malah mengambil ponsel dalam sakunya dan menelpon seseorang.

"Hey Jumonji, aku punya tugas untukmu dan 2 saudara anehmu itu." ucap Hiruma ketika berbicara diponselnya. Mamori hanya bisa melihatnya. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang tengah dibicarakan Hiruma diponselnya. 

*~ Deathberry ~* 

'Tut'

Hiruma menutup teleponya dan kembali memasukan ponsel ke dalam sakunya.

"Semua beres, Manajer sialan. Pelakunya ketemu dan si pendek juga sudah membaik." ucap Hiruma terkekeh sambil berjalan keluar ruangan Deimon.

"Benarkah? H-Hey! Jangan tinggalkan aku, Hiruma-kun!" pinta Mamori sambil berlari menyusul Hiruma keluar.

"Kekekeke.. Kenapa kau mengikutiku? Kau takut ya?" ejek Hiruma.

"Ti-tidak.. Aku hanya ingin tau siapa pelakunya." elak Mamori dengan pipinya yang memerah. Sebenarnya, ia memang takut ditinggal sendiri pada malam hari disekolah ini. Apalagi sekolah telah dikunci. Lalu, bagaimana ia pulang?

"Pelakunya akan ku beritahu besok saja, manajer sialan. Sekarang aku ingin tidur." tukas Hiruma santai. Ia memasukan kedua tangan ke saku celananya dan pergi menuju sekolah.

"H-Hiruma-kun, kenapa kita ke sekolah? Disana terlalu gelap." tanya Mamori yang mulai bergidik ketakukan. Hiruma hanya terkekeh melihatnya.

"Salahmu sendiri mengikutiku, manajer sialan. Aku tak pernah menyuruhmu mengikutiku." jawab Hiruma ketus. Wajah iblisnya menyeringai menelusuri lorong sekolah lantai dua ini.

"Aku kan tidak enak sendirian. Lalu mau kemana?" tanya Mamori.

"Tentu saja mau tidur!" jawab Hiruma singkat.

'Krempyank~' (suaranya aneh bgt.. XD)

"KYAAAAAA~" teriak Mamori sambil merangkul erat tangan Hiruma ketika mendengar suara itu.

"Kau kenapa Manajer sialan? Penakut sekali." ejek Hiruma santai. Ia segera menuju ruang UKS, ruangan paling ujung dilantai dua.

"Hiruma-kun," panggil Mamori gugup.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hiruma yang kemudian melompat ke kasur empuk diruangan UKS.

"Apa kau mau tidur disini?" tanya Mamori datar.

"Tentu saja. Aku lelah, mencari tempat terdekat tidak apa kan? Kau juga sebaiknya tidur, Manajer sialan." pinta Hiruma dengan senyum iblisnya.

"A-aku mau saja tidur," jawab Mamori.

"Lalu? Ya tidur saja." ucap Hiruma sambil merebahkan tubuhnya. Alis Mamori naik sebelah dan berdecit, tangannya mengepal keras.

"Tapi, AKU TIDAK MAU SATU RANJANG DENGANMU, HIRUMA-KUN BODOH!" geram Mamori. Hiruma hanya terkekeh pelan. Memang diruangan UKS hanya terdapat satu tempat tidur saja.

"Terserah kau saja kalau mau tidur diluar sana. Masih mending kan ku beri tempat?" Mamori yang merasa terpojok akhirnya terpaksa tidur satu ranjang dengan Hiruma.

"Baik, aku tidur disini. Tapi kalau kau macam-macam, awas saja!" ancam Mamori yang tidur membelakangi Hiruma yang tidur terlentang.

"Macam-macam seperti apa, Manajer sialan?" tanya Hiruma terkekeh sambil memutar tubuhnya menuju arah yang sama dengan Mamori. Mamori terdiam, wajahnya memerah.

"Po-pokoknya yang tidak ku sukai." jawab Mamori.

"Seperti ini?" tanya Hiruma seraya meremas payudara wanita yang diketahui 25% American dan 75% Japanese itu.

"Hi-Hiruma-kun.." Mamori terkejut dengan kelakuan Hiruma tersebut. Hiruma hanya menyeringai iblis. Aura hitam benar-benar menguasai tubuhnya.

"Atau yang seperti ini?" tanya Hiruma kembali dengan seringai liciknya sambil meremas payudara Mamori yang satunya hingga kedua tangan Hiruma meremas kedua payudara Mamori bersamaan.

"Aaah~ Hiruma-kun.." Mamori mulai mendesah pelan. Wajahnya sekarang merah padam. Kulitnya berubah menjadi pucat dan lemas.

"Atau maksudmu begini?" kembali Hiruma bertanya dengan bibirnya yang menuju ke jenjang lehernya. Menjilati sisi sensitif wanita tingkat pertama. Sesekali, ia menggigitnya namun tau bila Mamori akan kesakitan, ia segera menghisapnya.

"Jelaskan padaku, macam-macam apa yang kau maksud manajer sialan?" desis Hiruma disela-sela hisapannya keleher Mamori. Tangannya yang mulai gatal seakan ingin melakukan lebih hingga ia meremas payudara Mamori dengan kuat.

"Aaaaaahh~ Cukup Hiruma-kunh~" pinta Mamori. Namun Hiruma tak mengindahkannya sedikitpun. 

*~ LEMON ~*~ LEMON ~* 

"Cukup Hiruma-kun!" pinta Mamori dengan nada yang cukup tinggi.

Hiruma menelentangkan tubuh Mamori lalu ia menuju ke atas tubuh Mamori perlahan. Lalu ia menundukan kepalanya menuju kearah Mamori hingga jarak diantara wajah mereka hanya tinggal beberapa centi saja.

"Kau mau apa Manajer sialan?" ejek Hiruma dengan seringai iblisnya. Kali ini Mamori benar-benar membayangkan yang dihadapannya adalah iblis berwajah setan (?).

"A-aku, hmmmph-" belum sempat Mamori mengeluarkan kata-kata, Hiruma sudah mengunci bibir Mamori dengan bibirnya. Mamori melawan, ia mendorong-dorong tubuh Hiruma, namun kekuatan Hiruma tentu saja jauh melebihi kekuatan Mamori.

"Hmmmphh.." desis pelan terdengar menuju telinga Hiruma seakan ia berkata, "Lepaskan aku, dasar IBLIS!". Hiruma hanya menyeringai senang. Ia melumat bibir Mamori dan mulai memasuki rongga mulutnya. Menjelajahi setiap rahang hingga mengabsen gigi-gigi putih Mamori. Tangannya tentu tidak tinggal diam, ia berusaha membuka baju Mamori dan berhasil, lalu ia melemparnya. Begitu pula dengan bra yang berhasil ia copot, ia buang begitu saja. Malang sekali bajunya (?).

Tangan Hiruma mulai beraksi lagi. Ia tengah memijit-mijit payudara Mamori dan sesekali menekannya lalu ia tarik lagi. Begitu seterusnya hingga pasokan udara dalam tubuh mereka habis dan Hiruma melepasnya.

"Ahhh.. Hah.. Hah.." Mamori sedikit bernafas lega, ia menggigit bibirnya, berusaha mengingat apa yang baru saja dilakukan iblis ini padanya.

"Jangan kau fikir ini sudah berakhir ya, Manajer sialan!" ungkap Hiruma yang kembali dengan aura hitamnya. Ia mulai membuka bajunya hingga menampakan tubuh atletis miliknya. Mamori terkejut, ia mulai menggerak-gerakan tangannya berusaha mundur. Namun, Hiruma segera menahan tangan Mamori. Lidah Hiruma benar-benar tergiur dengan tubuh Mamori.

"Ahhh~ Hah.. Hah.. Hiruma-kun, hentikah~" desah Mamori semakin terdengar dan bagi Hiruma, itu adalah suara yang merdu. Saat itu, Hiruma tengah menjilati kembali leher Mamori, tangannya pun kembali memijat payudara Mamori, namun kini tangan kirinya mulai menuju bagian paling sensitif dalam tubuh wanita.

"Hiruma-kunhh~ Mmmmhh.." Mamori membungkam bibirnya dengan menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Ia mencengkram tangan Hiruma yang tengah asyik menikmati tubuhnya.

Hiruma yang sedari tadi menjilat leher Mamori mulai turun menuju payudara Mamori dengan cekatan seraya membuka celana dan CD yang sekarang tengah bernasib sama dengan baju dan bra Mamori.

"Kau seksi juga ya, Manajer sialan." goda Hiruma yang masih dengan senyum iblisnya. Ia segera menjilati payudara kanan Mamori hingga membuat Mamori kegelian. Tangan kirinya pun tak tinggal diam, ia segera meremas kuat payudara Mamori tanpa ampun. Dan tangan kanannya juga ikut andil menjamah vagina cantik Mamori, menyentuh klitorisnya dengan ibu jari lalu memasukan 2 jari langsung ke dalam vagina Mamori lalu menjelajahi isi didalamnya.

"Aahhh.. Ahhh.. Hiruma-kun! HENTIKAN!" wajah Mamori benar-benar memerah. Ia mencoba menahan sensasi dengan menahan dirinya dan menjambak rambut Hiruma. Sayangnya Hiruma tak peduli, ia terus saja melakukan hal yang sama. 

*~ LEMON ~*~ LEMON ~* 

Hiruma segera mengubah posisi tangannya. Sekarang tangan kanan Hiruma tengah meremas payudara Mamori sebelah kanan, lidahnya tengah menikmati payudara yang kiri, dan 2 jari pada tangan kirinya mulai memasuki rongga vagina Mamori. Dari dua kemudian menjadi 3 dan 4. Meninggalkan sang ibu jari sendiri menekan klitoris lembut Mamori.

"Kena juga Kekeke!" batin Hiruma dan-  
"Aaahhh~" desah Mamori tak tertahan. 4 jari Hiruma telah berhasil menemukan titik G-spot pada dirinya yang tengah dalam keadaan hampir orgasme tersebut.

"HIRUMA-KUNHH~ LEPASKAN SEMUA RASA INI~ AKU BELUM SIAP MENERIMANYA!" jerit Mamori memohon. Dengan hentakan itu, Hiruma menghentikan gerak tangan kanan dan lidahnya lalu mulai duduk dihadapan Mamori.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu, Manajer sialan!" jawab Hiruma dengan seringai liciknya. Ia segera mempercepat gerakan tangannya yang mulai basah terkena cairan Mamori hingga Mamori benar-benar orgasme. 

*~ LEMON ~*~ LEMON ~* 

"Ahhh.. Hah.. Hah.." desis Mamori ketika ia mulai mengatur kembali nafasnya. Tubuhnya cukup lemas ketika ia orgasme.

"Hey Manajer sialan, kau ini santai sekali. Kau masih harus melayaniku." ucap Hiruma dengan nada tingginya yang menakutkan. Siapa yang tidak takut dengan seringai Hiruma?

"Hi-Hiruma-kun.."

Tanpa basa-basi, Hiruma langsung membuka celana dan CDnya, lalu ia menarik Mamori dan menempelkannya ke dinding.

"Ku mohon Hiruma-kun.." mohon Mamori. Hiruma kini dengan aba-aba satu dua tiganya mulai mengangkat kaki kiri Mamori, lalu memasukan penisnya yang tengah mengeras ke dalam rongga vagina wanita berambut merah itu seraya mencium bibirnya untuk meredam rasa sakit manajernya.

Rasa sakit yang teramat sangat menjalar ke seluruh tubuh Mamori, terutama dalam rongga vaginanya. Terbukti dengan raut wajah Mamori yang tegang, giginya yang tengah menggigit bibir Hiruma dan darah yang mengucur ketika Hiruma memasukan seluruh penisnya ke dalam dirinya hingga mereka bersatu.

Hiruma mulai menggerakan pelan penisnya perlahan, memastikan Mamori mulai terbiasa akan dirinya seraya meremas buah dada Mamori dan melumat bibirnya. Penisnya yang mulai merasa nikmat, tidak tahan untuk meminta lebih. Ia mempercepat gerakannya dan melepas bibir Mamori, sekedar ingin mendengar desah seksi Mamori yang menggairahkan dirinya.

"Haaaah.. Hah.. Hah.. Hah.. Hi-ru-ma-kunhh.." desah beraturan Mamori seakan aba-aba untuk Hiruma supaya memuaskan Mamori. Ia segera mempercepat gerakannya sehingga Mamori orgasme untuk kedua kalinya. 

*~ LEMON ~*~ LEMON ~* 

"Ahhhh~" cairan Mamori membasahi penis Hiruma didalam tubuhnya. Hiruma hanya menyeringai lalu melepas penisnya. Ia membalikan tubuh Mamori membelakanginya, menempelkan tubuh Mamori kuat ke dinding hingga Mamori menahan tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya. Segera Hiruma menaikan bokong Mamori.

"Hiruma-kun~ Jangan lagi." mohon Mamori memelas dengan wajah sayu. Sayang, Hiruma bukanlah pria yang mudah terpengaruh. Tanpa aba-aba, ia memasukan kembali penisnya ke dalam vagina Mamori.

"Aaaaahh~" desah Mamori panjang. Cairan tubuh mulai menguras tenaganya, ia benar-benar lemas menghadapi iblis dihadapannya ini.

Hiruma segera menggerakan tubuhnya dengan cepat dan kasar hingga Mamori benar-benar kesakitan dibuatnya. Bermaksud meredam sakit, Hiruma menjatuhkan tubuhnya ketubuh Mamori, menjilat lehernya dan meremas kedua payudara Mamori. Posisi itu terus dipertahankan Hiruma hingga 10 menit.

"Manajer sialan, bersiaplah!" ucap Hiruma. Mamori merasa jantungnya ingin copot, tapi ia merasa ia pun ingin orgasme lagi.

"Aaahh~"  
"Aaaahh~"  
desah mereka bersama ketika orgasme bersama. 

*~ LEMON ~*~ LEMON ~* 

Di sudut ruangan UKS, terlihat laki-laki iblis dengan seorang malaikat wanita yang tengah tidur bersama. Rasa pilu dan nikmat masih menjalar ditubuh keduanya. Hingga sinarlah yang menyadarkan mereka. 

*~ LEMON ~*~ LEMON ~* 

"Ternyata sudah pagi. Hey manajer sialan, ayo bangun!" perintah Hiruma yang tengah menekan-nekan pipi Mamori.

"Ehm? Hi-Hiruma-kun.. HIRUMA-KUN!" Mamori langsung menjewer kuping Hiruma dengan kencang.

"Kau ini apa-apaan Manajer sialan?" tanya Hiruma.

"MENYEBALKAN!" Mamori melepas jewerannya. Ia segera pergi dan bersiap ke sekolah. Seperti biasa, Hiruma hanya terkekeh. 

*~ LEMON ~*~ LEMON ~*

"Mamonee! Yonii!" Sizuna yang sedari tadi mencari mereka menghampiri mereka.

"Sizuna, kenapa?" tanya Mamori.

"Lho kok kenapa? Ya aku hanya senang saja, Sena sudah tidak apa-apa lagi lho. Aku pasti menjaganya. Besok, ia akan kembali ke sekolah." jelas Shizuna bersemangat.

"Oh, baguslah!" jawab Mamori.

"Hey Hiruma, tugas yang kau berikan mudah sekali. ucap Kuroki dengan santainya.

"Yah, memang mudah. Kekeke." jawab Hiruma santai.

"Eh? Ngomong-ngomong siapa pelakunya?" tanya Mamori.

"Jadi kau belum tau ya? Itu, tim dari Dokubari Scorpion yang masih belum bisa menerima kekalahannya saat melawan kita. Jadi dia mengincar Eyeshield." jawab Jumonji.

"Ya, baju yang tipis, warna ungu tua dan rambutnya yang sebenarnya menempel. Bukti yang kuat kan?" Hiruma kembali menyeringai.

"Kenapa tidak kau lakukan sendiri sih? Sampai harus kami bertiga." tanya Togano penasaran.

"Aku melakukan hal yang lebih penting dari itu." jawabnya sambil melirik Mamori. Semuanya terkejut dengan kelakuan Hiruma.

"Mulai sekarang, Manajer sialan ini adalah pacarku!," ucap Hiruma dengan Pe-Denya sambil merangkul Mamori yang tengah berblushing ria. "Sekarang kembali latihan, YAHAHA!" perintah Hiruma sambil menembakan AK 47nya dan semua bubar.

Hiruma dan Mamori pun bersatu, Sena pulih dan semua senang. Kecuali Monta yang tengah menangis dipojokan dengan aura hitam karena mengetahui Mamori yang sudah dimiliki orang lain. 

*~ **OWARI** ~* 

**Waaaaa.. GAJE.. GAJE.. GAJE..****  
****Au lah gimana jadinya.. T~T****  
****Haduh.. Berry bingung mau nulis fic yang kaya gimana.****  
****Berry juga ngakak dikit pas baca fic sendiri, soalnya Berry ngebayangin gimana kalo HiruMamo bener2 nglakuin hal kayak gini? Reputasi Hirumaku tersayang bisa anjlok! #plakk******

**Okey dah, mohon reviewnya dari saya yang baru saja masuk ke fandom Eyeshield dan tanpa dosa juga tidak sopan membuat fic HiruMamo ancur seperti ini.. u.u****  
**

****Chao,  
Deathberry / Ruru

R E V I E W


End file.
